modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas/Far East
The Far East primarily occupies the northern half of the Pacific's Asiatic coast, and is known especially for Russia's Far Eastern colonies and the Japanese island homeland. Political summary Except for Korea and Japan, the Far East isn't that heavily populated and as such doesn't have that many armies to provide to your disposal. Still, do not discount its strategic role as a gateway between Asia, Europe and America by way of the Bering Sea that separates Kamchatka from Alaska. As the need for strategic resources to fuel tribute production intensifies, expect a great deal of conflicts between the regional powers, Japan, and Russia - both of them have a vested interest in securing this region, although early on Russia can easily put Japan on the back foot by sheer amount of territory controlled and technological superiority. Yakutia Although frigid and inhospitable, rumours abound that this mountainous land abounds with precious minerals under its frozen soil. Kamchatka This frigid and mountainous peninsula forms the easternmost tip of Asia — and the rest of the Old World. Although sparsely populated, there are plenty of opportunities for mining and salmon fishing here. Khabarovsk Perched between Kamchatka to the north and Manchuria in the south, Khabarovsk has been the site of skirmishes between Chinese and Russian forces. For this reason, it is a vital outpost in the Far East, allowing access into China. Krasnoyask Here some of the last few forests hithertho untouched by man yet still stand, and for many generations have yielded a king's ransom in furs. North Sakhalin The northern half of Sakhalin, bordering the Bering Sea, functions as a valuable outpost for whalers operating in the northern Pacific. *file:rare.png: Whales South Sakhalin In contrast to North Sakhalin, South Sakhalin is far more mountainous and barren, but is thought to contain vast reserves of coal. *file:rare.png: Coal Kwanso Contrary to its being dubbed "The land of morning calm", Korea's landscape is often likened to "a sea in a heavy gale" due to the many mountains and hills which dominate it so for this reason, most of Korea's major cities are located in planar areas. The plain of Kwanso dominates the northern half and it is there that the ancient capital of the Joseon, Pyongyang, is located. Kurils The Kurils are a chain of islands which connect the northernmost Japanese island of Hokkaido to Eurasia. For this reason, tensions between Japan and Russia continue to allow for cloak-and-dagger diplomacy in this forlorn corner of the Pacific as each side tries to foil the others' attempts at controlling the Kurils. Yellow Sea Coast Due to the mountainous nature of this territory, fishing and metalworking are the mainstay of the locals. Kyushu Kyushu's links to Japan via Shikoku and Yamato; the Yellow Sea Coast; as well as Taiwan and the Carolines to the south means that it is a vital gateway for the Japanese into the lands south of their island home. All foreign trade with Japan is conducted from the port of Nagasaki on this island, due to shogunal dictate. Hokkaido Despite having plenty of space, the extreme cold of Hokkaido discourages human settlement — although the increasing importance of sulphur in the world economy may soon change that. Shikoku This island hosts a massive copper mine, which should be sufficient in produce to meet Japan's needs. Edo The northern half of the island of Japan is occupied by the capital, Edo which has acted as the political centre of the Japanese empire for over two centuries. Yamato This region is named after the tribe from which the Japanese people were descended from, their home being mainly in the southern end of the island of Honshu, bordering Shikoku to the south and Kyushu to the south-west.